Reclusione: Revamped!
by AlexCullen3141890
Summary: "5 years in my own personal hell to save my family. No big deal... right? Ugh, the things we do for love." This is the story of Alex Cullen's life on the wrong side of the battle between Good and Evil. This is the redone version of my story Reclusione. (But apparently I still suck at summaries so please give it a chance!) Hope you enjoy! AlecXOC, rated T for possible language.
1. Chapter 1: The Deal

Chapter 1: The Deal

The first time I had seen her was 4 years ago, leaving the palace after a meeting with my masters. The first time I heard her speak was less than a year ago when my team went to check that the Cullens were gone and to eradicate any newborns left over from the fight, but instead we found her and her coven fully intact. And now I stand with my brethren and watch her bargain for her family's freedom at the price of her own.

"I will stay with the Volturi and provide my services for one year." I must admit that I was impressed. It took a strong person to give up their life for others.

"Ten." Master Aro demanded.

"Three." She argued.

"Seven." He haggled.

"Five." The girl compromised, "But that is as high as I am willing to go. Take it or leave it."

My master took a moment to respond. "I believe we have a deal."

"I believe we do."

The two parties stepped forward and shook hands, sealing the agreement with a feeling of finality. "You may have one hour to say goodbye to your coven. Some of us will be waiting for you at the airport to bring you back to Volterra." The girl gritted her teeth, nodded, turned, and walked back to her family.

As the masters rejoined our ranks our entire group turned, put up our hoods and began gliding back in to the forest we had appeared from.

The pained baying of wolves and the sound of a heartbroken mother's tears followed us in to the darkness.

And not one of us felt any remorse for the life we had just ruined.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ =^..^= ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^

Well hey there guys…. *Le awkward nervous smile*

This is a redoing of my (incomplete) story Reclusione. I looked back at it and realized that I didn't like what I had done and that I was a different person than I was when this idea was originally born.

So!

This is what happened.

I will post three chapters no matter what but after that I am only going to update if people like reading it!

So if you guys like this please, please, please! Leave a review telling me that you want more! It doesn't have to be anything more than, "More please J" ;)

Well goodbye for now!

~AlexCullen3141890 =^..^=


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Hey! I'm back! Not gonna do big authors notes at the beginning, but I did forget this in my first chapter.

I, Alex, do not own Twilight!

Kk, bye!

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ =^..^= ~^~^~^~^~^~~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

**Chapter 2: Goodbye**

An hour later found Felix, Demitri, and I, standing outside of the Volturi private jet, after Aro gave us the very important job of making sure this new member of the guard made it back to Volterra.

We heard a twig snap and all three of our heads whipped around to face a mismatched group of gigantic animals. There was a snow leopard, a white tiger, 2 wolves (one jet black with a white paw, and a considerably smaller sandy brown one,) and even a freaking polar bear carrying a duffle bag!

The hulking group stopped about fifty feet away from us, there was a flash of bright green light and standing in the place of the tiger was the girl. Without so much as acknowledging our presence she walked over to the snow leopard and the polar bear who bowed their heads and let her pet their heads. Then she went over to the small sandy wolf and began to card her fingers through his fur. It looked up at her with large, sad eyes. "Aww, Seth. It'll be okay. I'll visit when ever I can," She spoke in a whisper barely loud enough to be heard over the wind. "But in the mean time I need you to keep me up to date with any problems that come up around LaPush or Forks okay?" The creature nodded its big shaggy head once in affirmation, and then stood up tall with a hardened resolve.

When she reached the large black wolf she reached a hand up and pulled its face down to her level. "Now you listen here mister Alpha wolf. You are gonna take good care of my pack and keep all the vamps in check right?" A determined nod was her response, "Good." She threw her arms up around the large animal's neck, "I'm really going to miss you guys…" The wolf nudged her with its nose. "Yeah, you're right Spence, as always. I'll be back before your leadership can do any real damage." The creature let out a series of short breaths that resembled a wolfish chuckle.

"Alright, better not keep these guys waiting any longer." The girl sighed and picked up the duffle bag the bear dropped in front of her. She looked walked up the stairs leading on to the plane and turned back to yell, "You take care of yourselves now, you hear?" The animals all nodded. She yelled, "Keep in touch!" over her shoulder as she boarded, Felix, Demitri and I filing in after her.

The girl just sat down in a random seat and watched as her friends became smaller and smaller as the plane lifted off. Once they were out of even her sight she slumped down in the padded chair, popped in some headphones and closed her eyes with a sigh.

I just stared for nearly 10 minutes before she popped out one ear bud and without even opening her eyes, said "Young looking vampire in the corner with the Beiber hair, what do you want?"

It took me almost an entire minute to come up with words to answer her question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex. Alex Cullen." The ear bud went back in and that was the end of that.

"Alec." I whispered to nothing but the air particles swirling around my head.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ =^..^= ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

And she updated on time! Woo!

Actually this has been done since the night I posted, but still!

I know this isn't the best, but I needed to answer a couple of question asked by the lovely readers who left me reviews, and I was extremely tired of calling her "The girl." I thank all 36 of you guys who gave this story a chance, and gigantic cyber hugs to the two, (or three, [I got two anonymous reviews one after another,]) of you guys who reviewed! Made my day!

Next chapter is started and I'll see you guys next week!


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Family

**Hey, hey, hey, guys! HermioneandMarcus, Dewliet, (who was awesome enough to start beta-ing for me!) MoonlightDiva, (;D) and all of my lovely guests who were wonderful enough to review :) As well as all of the great people who left me characters for my "Create A Character" Two of them are in here! **

**I will not hold you guys up any longer so here is Reclusione: Revamped! Chapter 3! Enjoy! **

~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3: Meet The Family.**

It was four quiet days before the rest of the Volturi returned. I thoroughly enjoyed the peace by sitting in the library for hours at a time while the girl, Alex, didn't even leave her room. Felix, Demetri and I had been standing around in the throne room for about two hours before Aro and the others burst through the doors. "Hello, my dear boys!"

"Hello Aro." We accidentally spoke in unison.

"No more of this idle chit chat! Alec, how is our new friend?!" Aro chirped.

"Oh god Aro, we have been home for all of a minute! She's all you have talked about for the past four days!" Caius snapped at his brother.

"Of course I have! I'm extremely excited for the newest member of our guard! You have no idea what it will mean to have her here!" The leader was bouncing on his toes.

The blonde was growling at this point. "Yes we do! You've been telling us for the past four days!"

"Alright, no need to get testy!" Caius just sighed toward Aro and for lack of a better word, flopped into his throne. "Anyway, Alec! Take me to our new friend!"

"Yes, sir." I nodded and had him follow me out of the corridor, through the castle, and to the guest room we had put Alex in the night we had arrived back in Italy. I knocked and waited for a response.

There wasn't one.

I opened the door to find an empty room. '_OhShitOhGodOohShitI'mGonnaDieOhShit!_'

"Alec. Where is Miss Cullen?" Aro alleged, rather calmly for the situation.

"I-I-I don't know, Sir! She hasn't left this room since we returned from America!" Oh god, I was stuttering out of fear. Why? You see, Aro is like a small child. He's bouncy and cheerful when he's happy. But when he gets mad, (normally over losing his new toy or something of the sort),  
He throws a tantrum, normally resulting in someone's death….

My master inhaled, slowly preparing to yell, and I instinctively began to cringe away from him. "A-"

"You guys looking for me?" Both Aro and I whipped around to find the source of the honey smooth, innocent, alto voice to be Alex.

But. Not Alex.

Gone was the innocent looking girl who we had picked up a few days ago, and in her place stood… I don't even know.

Her long curly hair that always seemed to be in a ponytail had all but been chopped off and what was left was spiked up in what Jane had once called a… 'Faux-hawk,' with blue tips. The new hair cut really accented how angular her face really was and magnified the intensity of her piercing turquoise eyes. A row of shiny diamond studs ran up the side of Alex's right ear and two small black steel rings stood out against the pale pink of the left side of her bottom lip. In place of her baggy camp something-or-other sweatshirt, blue jeans, and ratty tennis shoes, was a grey tee-shirt covered in clocks and said 'My Chemical Romance,' black ripped jeans, a red and black studded belt and classic black converse with blue laces. There were clean, white bandages around her wrists and plastic bags in her hands.

"Ahem," Aro cleared his throat. "Why yes, we are my dear. I came to see how you were doing and to ask you if you would like to come meet the rest of the guard, seeing as you will be around them for a while."

"Yeah, fine." Alex grimaced before she shouldered past my master and I, tossed her bags on the small bed, and closed the door behind her. "Let's go."

Aro unexpectedly wrapped her arm through his and began to lead her through the halls of the Volturi castle. She pulled a sour facial expression. "By the way, may I ask where you were just coming from, my dear?"

Alex's answer was monotonous, "I went to buy some basic essentials and to eat because living beings need to do that." She shot a pointed look my way. How that particular need slipped my mind, I have no idea.

"How wonderful! Already acquainting yourself with the local cuisine! Oh and by the way, that reminds me, the room you are staying in will NOT be your room for much longer. I have people coming in to customize a room to fit your specific needs starting tomorrow."

"Specific needs?" She questioned.

"Well, it will have a kitchen, an en-suite bathroom, a bedroom and a living area, with all the décor chosen by you. Anything you would want in order to make your stay here comfortable!"

"Oh, okay then…."

By this point, we had made it to the throne room and waiting for us on the other side of the door was a long, shoulder-to-shoulder line of the entire guard, the masters and their wives. I went to stand between my sister and our friend Contessa while Aro gave the same instructions that he gave every time there was a new addition to the guard.

~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~

**Alex POV:**

"Why don't you introduce yourself, my dear?" Aro gave me an expectant look that didn't quite cover up his longing to know about me.

I took a deep breath and faced the row of vampires. "Well, uh, hello. I'm Alex Cullen; you guys just call me Alex. I'm 137 years old and if you are wondering how I have the same name as a family of vampires but appear to be human. My father Carlisle, and my brother Edward, found me in the sewers of London in 1932. I was 47 at the time, but stuck in the body of a 4 year old. They decided to take me in and raise me as part of their family. So, uh, that's about it. Any questions?"

"If you're so old, how do you look so young?" Of course, Aro was the only one who cared enough to ask.

"My kind have varying growth rates. Mine just happens to be about one tenth of the average humans."

Aro sensed correctly how I was done giving out information about myself. "Now, our new friend Alex is going to go down the line and you must shake hands with her and state your name!"

I couldn't help raise an eyebrow at Aro's kindergarten level way of introducing everyone and how big of a mistake he was making. He offered his hand to me and I shook it as sarcastically as one can. I knew he was just trying once again to read my mind. Shaking off the slight frown, he gave me a large creepy smile, "Aro."

I just nodded and moved to the pale, black-haired woman next to him whom I knew to be his wife, "Sulpicia."

Now, Caius, was a man I despised more than Aro. I managed to shake his hand as if I was holding something absolutely vile and he returned the favor, followed by his wife Athenodora (at least I liked her name).

But as soon as my skin made contact with Marcus' - _'Zap!'_

_'Oh no! How did I forget that?!'_

It wasn't much of a shock, only a small transfer of static electricity from my hand to his but it was enough of a surprise that the least horrific of the masters whipped his hand back. "Welcome." was all that was said.

Now the masters' shield, "Renata." _'Zap.'_ Safe.

Next up was Alec. I knew of him and the rest of the 'long term' guard. He introduced himself anyway and was also hit by a miniature shock when we shook hands. Numb.

Then there was Jane. Eew. The little brat didn't even offer me her hand until Aro reprimanded her. She just rolled her eyes and I put a little extra kick behind her shock. Pain.

After the the twins, I was feeling dizzy; they were very powerful indeed. I did my best to shake it off and moved on to Jane's brown-haired friend who I didn't know.

"Contessa." she drawled and held out her hand. _'Zap.'_ Hypnosis.

Then the notorious tracker, "Demetri." _'Zap.' _Hunt.

The big one, "Felix," was a welcome break from the talented vampires, as was the other permanent muscle, "Santiago."

"Chelsea." _'Zap.' _Bonded.

Her mate, "Afton." _'Zap.' _Hidden.

"Corin." _'Zap.' _Happiness.

"Heidi." 'Zap.' Beauty.

The farther down the entire line of cloaked figures I went, the more they all began to blend together until I reached the last vampire in the row.

"Georgi." The tall blonde stated very quietly. I could tell she was like me, and didn't want to be Volturi.

"Very good everybody! Now we will- Are you okay my dear?" Aro, who for the record had been watching me the whole time, had finally noticed how much I was swaying on my feet.

Seizing the opportunity to get out of more socializing with the guard, I made up an excuse for my sudden weariness. "No, I think it might have been something I ate, I feel really sick."

"Oh no! That's horrible! Alec, take her back up to her room so she must rest as soon as possible." Aro's sympathy was so overdone, it looked fake as all hell.

"Yes sir, but may I ask, why me?" Alec was asking a very valid question which I wished to know the answer to as well.

"Well you see, with your similarities in age, I thought you would be the best fit for her personal guard."

"WHAT?!" Alec and I shouted at the same time.

Alec composed himself quickly while I continued to give Aro a 'What the fuck is wrong with you?" look. "My apologies master, but by that logic, wouldn't my sister be a better option?"

That one I could answer, "Ahaha, no. Have you ever seen Jane and I interact? She'd be dead before we got back to my room!"

Jane growled and Alec just decided to accept it. "Alright then," he sighed, "Let's get you back up to your room. You do look like you're about to pass out."

Once I was in my room, I flopped face down on the bed, too tired to move anymore or even get under the covers. I could hear the small shuffling noises caused by Alec swaying awkwardly on his feet.

"'m sorry 'bout this, ya know." I mumbled into the duvet.

"About what?"

"About Aro not knowing that I don't need a twenty four seven babysitter, and that you were the one he chose to be said babysitter." I turned my head to the side making speaking (and breathing) much easier.

"It's okay, I guess. I've been assigned worse jobs."

I chuckled. "You say that now, but I wouldn't be too sure."

He just sighed and sat himself on the wide window sill, the sounds of ancient pages flipping lulling me to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~

And there you go folks! Once again thank you guys so much for reviewing both this and my "Create A Character." (It is still open for any late viewers but it might be a bit harder for me to get somebody into the story.)

Thank you for reading, hopefully reviewing, and ARE THERE ANY OTHER KILLJOYS IN THE HOUSE?! Hi :3

Alrighty then, so long and goodnight my little friends :)

~Alex =^..^=


	4. Chapter 4: Talents

I have returned with another part of Alex's story :3 I hope you like it!

**Chapter 5: Talents….**

**Alex POV:**

The next morning came and I was woken by a soft, feminine voice and a gentle shake, "Hey there hun, wake up."

I blinked my eyes open and mumbled something along the lines of, "What the hell do you want?" At the poor vampire sent to get me.

"Aro wants you to meet him down in the training arena," Corin responded.

"The what?" The Volturi actually practiced? Hahaha!

"You'll find out soon enough, let's go." All of a sudden a cold hand encircled either of my wrists and Alec and Corin lifted me out of bed and set me on my feet. The two vampires shot out of the room and I just slowly padded behind, rubbing my eyes and yawning. Eventually I picked up my pace and followed their scent trails down, down, down, through winding tunnels and into a gigantic, oval room with massive stone walls and a sandy floor. The entire guard seemed to be awaiting my arrival and were all just staring at me until Aro began to speak, "I have heard many great things about your talents Ms. Cullen. But none of us here have ever actually seen you in action."

Oh no.

Aro snapped his fingers and five blonde, Scandinavian if I had to guess, vampires were lead into the room. Three men, one the size of Emmett and two about Jasper's size, two women both Rosalie's size. One power among them, one of the women could control ice. I guess that wasn't good enough for Aro because I knew what was coming next.

"I think it's about time. These are some criminals we captured the other day in Sweden, they are guilty of creating an immortal child, which as you very well know, is a serious offense." He paused to let me remember when they came after my family for Renesme, and almost a century earlier, me.

"I thought we could kill two birds with one stone."

Here we go.

Aro snapped his fingers once again and the coven were released.

I had less than a second before one of the men lunged at me from across the room. I ducked out of the way and rolled back onto my feet not pausing before leaping back at him, slamming full force against his unguarded side.

We tumbled halfway across the room before I managed to get my hands around his head. In one easy, practiced movement off came the man's head and his lifeless body fell to the ground as growls and an angry scream rang out through the large room.

The woman who screamed, probably the guy's mate crouched then launched herself at me. By the way she moved I could tell that she wasn't a fighter and she was dead before she hit the ground.

The three remaining vampires decided to gang up on me and all attacked at once. I rolled to the right faster than they could see and crouching for less than a second I flew forward at one of the men's backs sinking my teeth into his neck, and when his friend smashed into him to get to me all it did was aid me in taking the guy's head off.

The remaining woman shrieked and began to shoot spikes of what I believe to be ice at me, I simply flicked out of the way and gave her a nasty smirk. Mid-air the big man smashed into my side and I heard something break, judging by the pain radiating from just above my waist it was a rib or two. I released a huge roar, (an actual roar,) of pain as The blonde man got payback for biting his friend before I kicked him, sending him sailing across the room. I watched as the woman's eyes darkened to black at the sight of the blood flowing down my chest and shoulder. She lunged for me and I lunged at her surprising her with a mid-air shift into NightStrike. I knocked the woman to the ground and pinned her with one large, white paw that covered her entire torso.

I glared at her with fiery green eyes and growled, dipping my large head and enveloped hers in my jaws. Snapping my face back up to turn my glare at her friend the woman's head dropped to the ground and a look of fear shot through the man. I gave him the equivalent of a feline smirk, exposing large, menacing fangs. The man shivered, I crouched, I wiggled my butt, I pounced. It was over.

I simply began to drag the bodies to the middle of the arena and shifted back into Alex. I snapped my fingers once and the pile of bodies burst into flames and I just stared at the flickering light.

Until I heard sharp excited clapping from before me, "Oh brava! Wonderful!"

I just turned to glare at him and began making my way out of the room pushing past many frozen vampires.

"Where do you think you're going?" Caius snapped at me.

"To get breakfast." I snarled before the large wooden door thudded shut behind me, and in the pitch black hallway I let a sadistic smirk take over my face.

~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~RR~~~~~~~~~~

And there you go! I am so sorry it's over a week late, this happens to be the same chapter that stopped me from writing Reclusione for about half a year so I'm glad I got it out this time. :D

So I'm not totally sure what's happening in the next chapter but I will find something and try my very best to update this week!

So, I hope you liked it and enjoyed finding out why Aro wanted a non vampire to join the Volturi.

See you guys Sunday!

~Alex =^..^=


End file.
